Crystal resonators/oscillators can be used to provide an accurate and stable frequency reference. However, when applied in transceivers, phase noise and jitter of a crystal oscillator can degrade performance of the transceiver. Thus, it is desirable to provide crystal oscillators having low noise and high stability.